


what do you want?

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: -desperately tags this because i want people to find it because im proud of it-, Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, i think, idk - Freeform, idk i kind of want to write more than i have but like, it ends well here, its 4am and this must be the best fic ive ever written, light sides are jerks kinda, light sides mentioned, lmao i might jsut make a second chapter, logans horny lmao /j, remus can get a little angst too. as a treat., remus dont like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Logan can't be in love. He'sLogic. And he certainly didn't expect Remus to be the one to test that title.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	what do you want?

Logan sighed, staring at the document he’d worked hard to make readable. He didn’t want to do more of it, it was only for Roman and Patton’s benefit, and frankly, it wasn’t very interesting. He needed to get it done for them, though. Obviously his attempts at helping them in his way didn’t _actually_ help, so might as well just do as they asked.

“Hey, Looogan.”

The creative side interrupted his silence, his surprisingly clean-smelling presence invading his personal space. Well, perhaps the head resting on his shoulder did feel kind of comforting.

_No, you’re Logic. You don’t feel, so you don’t get comforted. Especially not by such a heathen as Remus._

“What do you want from me, Remus?”

“Hmm… what do you want?”

“I don’t want. I don’t feel. But if I _did_ want something, it’d be for you to leave me alone. I have something to finish, and you’re here bothering me.”

“Me? But, you see, darling, I _understand_ you, not like the light sides you’re writing that for. Tell me what you want. What you feel.”

Logan felt his pulse quicken at the name. Remus sat down beside him, leaning forward with his hands on the seat.

“How could _you_ understand _me_? You’re… complete chaos, and I’m complete order.”

“Isn’t that the sad thing? I understand you because I know what it feels like to feel something that Logic never should. Unloved.”

“It doesn’t matter to me if I’m unloved. It is unimportant to my purpose.”

Remus climbed his fingers up Logan’s chin, tilting it towards himself. He smiled when he saw the blush that came of it.

“But it does, doesn’t it?”

He dropped his hand.

“And aside from all the angsty stuff, I love hearing about science. All the gross things. And all the things you can blow up.”

“Science wasn’t made to blow things up,” irritation crawling into Logan’s voice, “it’s used to discover new things.”

“Where’s the fun in discovery unless there’s something at stake? You want to learn what happens when you poison someone with both cyanide _and_ strychnine? You won’t know without a little loss.”

“...I suppose I have wondered what the exact average of apple seeds eaten will kill someone. Sure, we have estimates, but no real numbers.”

“What does it take to _actually_ kill two birds with one stone?”

“How many tentacles could a squid or an octopus reasonably have?”

“How far could we take mutation?”

“Could humanity develop similarly to how we did if we started all over, or would they go extinct soon with their many disadvantages and not the same amount of luck?”

“Could we actually make the equivalent of a siren sound, make people willing to risk their lives over a song?”

The unanswered questions hung in the air. The tension was high, both staring intently at each other. Logan dared to let his eyes flick briefly to Remus’s lips, barely caring about who he’s supposed to be anymore, or whatever he’s supposed to do for anyone else. Remus leaned in close until they shared warm breaths.

“So, you’ve gotten a taste of your freedom. None of the others would let you say any of that, would they? Patton would shut you down, Roman would hate those ideas like he hates mine, Virgil would cower in fear like he does. But I’m here. And you can ask anything of me. Now, let me ask again,” he leaned even closer, dropping his voice to a whisper, “what do you want?”

“I want,” Logan brushed his hand along Remus’s neck, holding tighter, gripping it and closing the gap between their lips, mumbling his last word towards the teeth of the dark side as they pressed themselves together,

“you.”


End file.
